Vehicles with cargo beds, on which a variety of goods can be transported, are known from the prior art. With commercial vehicles used by tradespeople, it is possible to transport on the cargo bed the products, along with implements or accessories, needed for carrying out manual work on site. The implements and accessories may be tools or machines that are often stowed in suitable containers during transport and are needed to carry out manual work and are brought down from the cargo bed. In particular, during transport, tools or accessories with a greater weight are preferably stored far in front of the cargo bed, directly behind the driver's cab. This makes it difficult to access the tools and machines required while performing work on-site.
However, it is also the case that party guests can be served from the cargo bed of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck or an off-road vehicle. For example, the dispensing of beverages from the cargo bed of a pick-up truck or off-road vehicle is possible. In this case, and in other activities such as the provision of food or the playback of music from the cargo bed, it is often necessary to move the required functional elements on the cargo bed. For example, it may be desirable to position a coffee machine on an edge of the cargo bed, where it is easily accessible to party guests. Since there is usually not much space available on cargo beds, it is quite laborious to reposition functional elements on the cargo bed. If a functional element (such as a coffee machine) is no longer needed on the cargo bed, it should be possible to easily remove the functional element from the cargo bed.
As such, the present invention is based on the object of providing a vehicle with a cargo bed on which a functional element can be easily moved, in order to reposition it. It should also be possible to remove the functional element from the cargo bed in a simple manner.